Deafening Silence
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: Sometimes when you lose someone, things seem so silent. For Poison Ivy. Implied AsukaXJudai. Oneshot.


Hello, Everyone! I have written this oneshot for Poison Ivy. Please, Enjoy!

**Nam**e: Deafening Silence

**Genre**: Angst/Friendship

**For**: Ivy-san :

**Summary:** Sometimes when you lose someone, things seem so silent. For Poison Ivy. Implied AsukaXJudai. Oneshot.

* * *

**Deafening Silence **

The silence was deafening as Yuuki Judai lay on his bed on a warm, spring night. Judai could not fall asleep that night, surprisingly. Oh, no, he had other things on his mind. Other things equate to fiancé Tenjoin Asuka, dueling, and **him**. Oddly, **he** had been not been in his thoughts for awhile.

'So it's been two years, huh?' Judai muttered to himself softly, closing his eye lids as he tried to remember the guy's details. He furrowed his brow in deep concentration. Ah, yes. There he was.

Tall, lean, enough muscle, but not super-man style. Pale skin. Black hair with sapphire eyes. One earring. Slyper Red Jacket and pants. Cocky-friendly smile with a thumbs up sign. Yup. That was him.

Judai rolled out of bed, wearing only his plaid pajama pants and black tee. Slipping on his flip flops, he carefully opened his dorm door. Checking to see if his roommates were still fast asleep, he slipped out into the warm night.

He walked at a brisk pace through the paths in the nearby forest. The Silence was overwhelming. No crickets were out yet, no, it was much too early in the year. The forest seemed dead, with every crackle of dead leaves under Judai's feet, and with every crushing breath he took. It seemed like the once completely alive forest had been shut down by the harsh reality of the winter months.

Judai continued his way along the beaten path. He sighed. If only **he** was standing next to him. The forest's muteness would be overtaken by the happy sound of his voice as he babbled about new cards, new [hot girls, and new challenges.

Judai's heart felt painfully heavy as he continued on through the woodland. He finally got to the edge of the forest, a tiny opening on a cliff overlooking the ocean. A tiny pot with a cactus plant sat all alone, shooting up to the sky, slowly but surely. Judai sat down on the grassy floor. He cracked a smile as a memory flooded back to him.

Flashback

**He** and Judai were standing in a gardening shop with an itty-bitty pot in hand. **He** stood, examining the pot with great dept. Turning it around, looking at the soil, looking at the plant, he was befuddled.

"Judai! What the heck is this thing? It says caaaack-tus. What kinda name is cactus? And it says it needs 'minimal water'. REALLY? EVERYTHING NEEDS WATER, JUDAI. HOW CAN THIS THING LIVE!" he asked Judai with confusion and loudness. Everyone in the shop looked over at the pair. Judai laughed out at his crazy friend.

"Cactuses live out in the desert, so they don't need water. Although, you still want to give them water". Judai spoke, smiling at his friend's expression of shock and wonder.

"This lil' plant is AMAZING. Lives without much water. Huh." He said, staring wide-eyed at the mini-cactus. "I'm buying it."

Judai sweat dropped at his friend. He always bought things that he found "fascinating". Which was pretty much everything this world offered to him.

"I'mma touch it" he said, and Judai screamed out "NO!" But not soon enough.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWCH!"

End Flashback

Judai smiled at the little cactus. It had grown at least 8 inches since the last time he saw it. Someone had kindly put it in a bigger pot since that day of purchase. It had grown up so much, that little plant.

Memories with and of**him** were slowly inching away from his grasp. **His** face was fading and he couldn't remember the exact position of **his** sword scar. **He** was leaving Judai, no doubt.

**He** would have been happy for Judai and Asuka, for sure. He would be throwing a party, complete with his own crazy music and his own homemade food. Everyone at DA would turn out, not only for Judai and Asuka, but for**him**. Because **he** was practically famous, too. They all were.

Judai sighed, one of many in the night. Why did he have to go?

Judai felt as if death was simply surrounding him. How could he think of anything else while nothing around him was alive? Heck, not even the animals were out yet. His heart continued to get saturated with his thoughts, and the weight started to become unbearable.

_Meow_.

Judai jerked his head up. A calico cat sat, looking at Judai with Green eyes, with his head cocked to the side. He smiled and outstretched his hand to pet the kitty. The cat purred and walked over to him. Judai's smile was regained. "Are you a stray, little boy?" he asked the cat. The kitty simply purred back. No Collar. Probably. Judai contemplated his situation.

This little cat was the only alive thing out here, save the cactus memorial. How did he manage to survive all alone, with all this quiet death looming overhead? How did he keep going on? Judai didn't know. But, this cat had guts.

And Asuka wasn't allergic to cats. In fact, she liked them.

"Hey, Buddy, do you want to go home with me?" Judai asked the little stray. The cat continued his purring. "I'll take that as a yes" he said, picking up the kitty. The cat licked his hand. He smiled.

Judai took one last look at the cactus. He was hit with a revelation. **He** may be gone from this world, but, he's still smiling broadly down at Judai saying "Whoa, Man! WHAT'S THAT YOU'VE GOT IN YOUR ARMS?" **He's** still with him, in spirit.

Turning around with a cat in arms, he smiled. "Hey, Isamu, this is Masa, a kitty. Do you like him?" Judai said to the sky and cactus.

Judai could almost hear Isamu's voice ringing out saying "Yes! I'll take one. Are there any more?" He smiled. Oh, Isamu is still with him. Via this strong-willed cat. This cat's Meow broke the silent, smothering blanket of death. And Isamu always broke Judai's pain with sound. Isamu's Special Sound.

Silence is deafening. But, sometimes, it helps you appreciate sound.

* * *

My Prayers and Thoughts are with you, Ivy-san and your family.

(A/N: I apologize for not updating SPH! Don't shoot me!)


End file.
